


Ring the Love Bell

by Kaki_Kitsune



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Nozomi is the mother of Muse yuri, Shameless, Yuri, Yuri gold, everyone is uber gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaki_Kitsune/pseuds/Kaki_Kitsune
Summary: Since the Love Wing Bell performance Rin as been distracted with thoughts of her best friend and the feelings she had after the pep talk that Hanayo gave her. What will these thoughts lead to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this piece was a request from my buddy FireTails. Hope you all enjoy!

“One, two. One, two. One, two” Eli clapped her hands rhythmically as the rest of muse moved in sync to the beat. One last clap and the blonde smiled “that’s it for today’s practice.”

“Yay!” came the cheery voice of their leader “another great practice!”

“Agreed, we should be ready just in time for our next live” Umi smiled, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

“Of course, we will” Honoka grinned before running off to grab her water bottle from her stuff.

“How is she still full of energy?” Nico groaned, stretching her arms up above her head.

“Who knows?” Maki shrugged, twirling a strand of hair around one finger.

“Must be something in the bread” Nozomi gave a sly grin “Or maybe Niccochi just has terrible stamina”

“I do not!” The tiny idol yelled, throwing her towel at the fortune teller who ducked behind Maki for protection.

“Yes, you do!”

“No I don’t!"

“But you’re always the first one to drop during training” Maki pointed out, side stepping to get out from between the two.

“Not always!” Nico argued back, glaring at the two.

“Okay that’s enough you all” Eli pushed the super idol back as Nozomi hid behind her grinning.

“Then keep your girlfriend under control” she scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Jealous, are we? Hmm?” The purple haired girl teased in a sing song voice. This started a new argument that quickly escalated into the crazy antics of trying to stop the fighting and dodging random objects and the tiny pouncing idol. Rin watched the usual display of playfulness from her fellow idols at a distance, eyes drifting to one idol in particular.

Hanayo laughed nervously while trying to help Eli defuse the situation with a small suggestion of getting some ice cream on the way home. It was the way her gentle features lit up at the playfulness of the other girls and how she would blush lightly when everyone’s attention turned to her that was captivating. Recently it had become harder and harder for Rin not to stare at her best friend and notice the way every little thing she did made her heart beat faster like it had a race to win.

Ever since the live they did for that model company Rin had begun to think about the rice loving girl differently, thinking about the words that she had said to her that day. She had called her cute and wanted her to know just how beautiful she was because Hanayo was just that kind of nice person, and Rin could tell that she meant it. The problem was that even though she knew she meant that as her friend and nothing more, Rin’s heart yearned for it to be in a much more romantic sense. She can’t help but to remember the warmth of her hand as it took her own and the gentle smile that she had as she spoke. It all made Rin blush and shake her head in shame, this was Hanayo! She shouldn’t be thinking about her best friend in such a way, wanting to hold her hand like that again and…see if her lips were as soft as they looked when she smiled.

“I can’t think like that nya…” she shook her head again and jumped when she looked back up.

“Are you okay Rin-chan?” The one Rin was just thinking about was mere inches away from her, looking at her with slight concern.

“Of course, Kiyo-chin” Rin grinned in her usual cattish manner.

“You were kind of spacing out, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired today is all” she wanted to assure her so that Hanayo would stop making such a sad looking face.

“Hey, come on you two!” Maki yelled from the doorway, waving at her fellow first years. It was then that Rin noticed that everyone had already headed inside to change and wondered how long she had been spaced out.

“Coming!” Rin shouted back, before hopping to her feet and grinning at her best friend “C’mon Kiyo-chin!”

Hanayo smiled softly as she tailed behind the rest of the girls to the changing room, watching the orange haired girl in front of her running off cheerfully. Though she couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something was bugging her because this was not the first time she had found the girl spacing out. The brunette had also noticed that Rin seemed to be keeping a bit of a distance from her and had not been jumping on her as she usually did, making her wonder if she had done something to upset her. These sorts of thoughts ran through the idols head as she slowly walked behind the energetic girl to their destination.

Once they entered the changing room it became clear to Rin how long she had been spacing out as most of muse was already back in their school uniforms. They were chatting and laughing about things for their next performance as they prepared for the trip home. She signed inwardly at the realization and wondered for how much longer it would be going on, it had already been a few weeks since the model company performance. Yet, the thoughts that started that night had not slowed down and if anything, were becoming more frequent.

“I want to get mint ice cream” Honoka’s voice broke her train of thought and she smiled a bit, walking over to where her clothes were to get changed herself. As she started to change the girls who were already finished began to file out ahead of her, however Rin couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. The cat like girl turned around to look and green met amethyst as she was once again face to face with the one consuming her thoughts.

“Did you need something Kiyo-chin?”

“Oh, uh…not really” Hanayo jumped a bit with a nervous laugh as she spun around, a blush spread across her cheeks. Rin tilt her head then walked over to her best friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. This time it was her turn to feel concerned at the rice lover’s behavior as she pulled lightly to make Hanayo face her once more.

“Are you sure Kiyo-chin?”

“Y-yes, I’m sure…”

“You don’t sound sure, if something is troubling you then you can tell me” Rin smiled softly, wanting to comfort her.

“That should be my line, Rin-chan” She took the hand on her shoulder and cupped it in both of her hands.

“Huh?” the look of confusion that crossed her face was only emphasized by the blush she felt coming on.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot recently, you seem down and like you’re trying to keep a distance from me so I’ve been worried about you and if I made you mad” a soft smile graced her lips like that of an angel as she gazed into the neko idol’s eyes “If something is bothering you, you can talk it over with me.”

Rin stood there for a moment at a loss, stunned by the lovely sight before her as her mind took off somewhere for a bit of vacation. She was overly aware all of a sudden that they were the only ones left in the changing room and were currently both only in their bras and pants. As though that wasn’t bad enough, now Hanayo was smiling at her in such a beautiful way even though she’s so concerned and for the wrong reason. How could she be mad at her? Hanayo had only supported her and made her feel like she was someone amazing. The only one that Rin was mad at was herself, because even now she just wanted to reach out and kiss her best friend.

That’s why it was such a shock to her system when her body reacted almost immediately and leaned over to press their lips together. Hanayo’s lips were soft and warm like all the rice she ate and it felt like a dream. A dream that quickly turned into a nightmare as Rin suddenly broke out into a cold sweat at the realization that she was now kissing Hanayo.

“I-I’m sorry Kiyo-chin!” she shouted, jumping back from her, and waving her hands around frantically “I didn’t-I just-uh…” the neko idol slapped her hands onto her face, trying to hide in them. She was horrified at what her reaction would be as she slowly peeled her fingers back to sneak a peek at the brunette.

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo grabbed her hands and held them in her own, smiling gently even though her face was redder than their fellow first year’s hair “please calm down…”

“But I…I’m sorry…” the orange haired girl looked down in a dejected manner.

“W-well…I don’t want you to be…” was the quiet response that came after a moment.

“W-wha? But Kiyo-chin…” Rin looked at her, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“I…I liked it” Hanayo’s voice was almost a whisper and the other girl wondered if she was imagining things as she continued to look her in the eye “since I love Rin-chan.”

The brunette could feel her heart beating wildly like a herd of alpacas storming over a field and she was sure her face was radiating heat like the sun. She couldn’t believe that Rin had just kissed her and how good it had felt even if it was just for a moment. It also explained why Rin was acting so weird, at least if she was right, which she hoped she was because she really did love her feline like friend. Hanayo could never understand why others would taunt Rin when she was so cute, energetic, and cheerful that over the years she came to realize she had fallen for her and she hoped now more than ever that she felt the same way. After that kiss she had to know once and for all if she had a chance, before it had always been Rin herself to drag her into things or give her the push that she needed, but in this case, she was going to have to do it herself and with that her determination was set in stone.

“Rin-chan…you’re so cute, I love you…” these were the words that Rin heard before she felt soft lips on hers once again. Shock set in quickly at what was happening even as she felt Hanayo’s arms wrap lightly around her waist, keeping her from escaping. That wasn’t something that she wanted though as Rin relaxed slowly into the kiss, leaning more into the brunette. Skin met skin as their almost bare torsos pressed up against each other as they continued to kiss.

“Hanayo…” Rin whispered as she pulled away first, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes “I love you, too, nya.” She smiled sweetly with her face completely flushed a bright red.

“Rin-chan!” She exclaimed loudly, hugging the orange haired girl tightly to her. This was a sudden surprise which caused the two girls to lose their balance and fall to the ground hard. “Sorry…” Hanayo sheepishly looked up with a blush, lifting herself up off Rin.

“That’s okay” she laughed, messing up the brunette’s hair lightly “You’re just happy, right?”

“I am. I’ve loved you for so long…that I just couldn’t hold in just how happy I felt…” the rice lover was turning more shades of red then Rin thought possible, but she was suddenly filled with a warmth like no other.

“Kiyo-chin…how long have you loved me, nya?”

“I-I don’t know anymore…”

“But it’s been a long time?”

“Y-yes…” she looked away a bit, embarrassed at the sudden barrage of questions.

“I never noticed…and I never knew you were so bold Kiyo-chin” a cat like grin spread across her face at the last statement.

“W-well…I-I I couldn’t let things stay like they were…you were so depressed lately and you were avoiding me, if only a little, and then you kissed me s-so…” at this point Hanayo was fidgeting with her fingers and turning into a blushing mess with steam coming off her head.

“I’m glad, that you were so worried about me and that you love me” Rin pecked her lightly on the cheek then gently pushed her back onto the ground “so I want to make up for how long you had to wait on me, Kiyo-chin…”

“Rin-chan…” green clashed with amethyst as their lips made contact again, soft, and warm like the first time but filled with something new. As their lips moved against each other their eyes fluttered closed, each girl simply enjoying being able to kiss one another. Rin cupped the side of Hanayo’s face as she lightly ran her tongue across her lips, asking for entrance.

The brunette timidly opened her mouth, moaning softly as Rin’s tongue ran over every inch of her mouth. When their tongues met, one another they swirled together in a waltz of pleasure as Rin deepened the kiss. Hanayo ran her hands up the neko idol’s sides then along her back until she could bury her fingers in her orange locks. It wasn’t until Rin felt her lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen that she forced herself to break the kiss, but that didn’t stop her as her hungry lips started kissing down her neck.

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo moaned, pushing her body up to be closer to the girl above her. Rin licked her neck a few times then bit down lightly to suck on the skin, loving the small noises that would escape the idol below her. She loved Hanayo’s voice whether she was talking or singing, but she definitely loved how her voice sounded now even more. It was something only she would be able to hear and she wanted to hear more of it, so Rin slowly moved her right hand up to cup one of Hanayo’s breast. Then she began to massage it through the material of her bra, hearing a light gasp and a pleasant moan from Hanayo made her blush.

“Does that feel good nya?” she asked, kissing the mark she had just made on her neck.

“Y-yes, but it would feel better if…if you took my bra off” Hanayo bit her lip after speaking, wondering what Rin would think about what she had just offered her.

Rin on the other hand was pretty sure she had just died and gone to heaven, then when she realized she was indeed alive she became super nervous “are you sure Kiyo-chin?”

“I’m sure Rin-chan” she smiled before pulling the other girl into another sweet kiss. It was better than any candy or dessert, it made Rin light headed every time their lips met and every caress of Hanayo’s tongue drove her nuts. She no longer felt guilty knowing that Hanayo also wanted to be with her in this way and now the only thing she wanted to do was make the girl she loved feel good.

The cat like girl unhooked her bra and helped her out of it and once it was gone she found herself mesmerized by the sight before her. Hanayo was laying there with her chest fully exposed to her so she could easily take in every curve of her upper body and it made her blush almost as bad as her. She ran a hand up the brunette’s side, watching how she twitched slightly at her touch but didn’t move away, then she cupped the same breast she had before and continued her ministrations. This quickly earned her another round of moans that sounded like the greatest melody to Rin. Her index finger rolled around her nipple lightly in a teasing manner as she watched the pink flesh slowly harden under her touch.

Rin reached her other hand up to Hanayo’s other breast and slowly rolled both mounds of flesh gently almost in a back and forth motion, experimentally. A soft moan came from the brunette who then looked at her cat like love and started to giggle. To Hanayo it looked like she was a feline rolling two yarn balls in her hands playfully, especially the way she was watching her breasts as she moved them, and it was a sight that struck her in the oddest way; it was just too adorable. This new sound caught Rin’s attention as she stopped moving completely to look her in the eyes, tilting her head.

 

“Am I doing something weird?”

“No, it’s just…you're so cute!” She smiled warmly and pulled her forward to kiss her on the forehead. Rin blushed again as she felt the warmth of her partner and felt her heart swell with happiness, she wanted this feeling to last forever.

“Kiyo-chin is cute too” This statement was followed by Rin rubbing her face in the crook of Hanayo’s neck “So cute I can’t stand it sometimes…I just don’t know what to do” she pulled back to smile down at her. Hanayo smiled back and slowly the space between them closed once more as their lips met in a kiss. As they kissed the brunette moved her hands down Rin’s back, slowly unclasping her bra and the orange haired girl didn’t stop her. Instead Rin help get rid of the clothing, tossing it aside before threading her fingers through her lover’s hair.

There was the sounds of soft gasps and light breaths as they explored one another’s bodies while they continued to kiss. New feelings of want and need seemed to grow inside both of the idols as they could not pull away and didn’t care about where they were, only who they were with and what they wanted to do. The desire to pleasure the one they loved shown in green and amethyst eyes as they shared meaningful looks with every kiss and touch.

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo moaned in her sweet voice as a wet tongue licked around one of her nipples. A purr came from the other girl as she licked the brunette’s nipple before pulling it into her mouth, suckling it wetly. As she did that Rin made sure to give her other breast attention by massaging it, her fingers stimulating her other nipple in time with her tongue as it worked the one in her mouth. Hanayo brushed a hand up and down Rin’s neck as her body arched towards her lover’s touch, wanting to get more from her.

“Kiyo-chin…” Rin kissed her cheek then touched their foreheads together, making the brunette look her in the eyes. She slid a hand down her side until it came to Hanayo’s underwear, the question she wanted to ask unspoken but reflecting in her expression. It only took Hanayo a second to understand what it was that she wanted to ask and she smiled.

“You can, Rin-chan. I want to be with you…in everyway”

“Are you sure?” Rin’s voice was stern, she really wanted to make sure Hanayo wanted this and that she wasn’t pushing her somehow. “We can wait…”

“I don’t want to wait” as the words left her mouth she placed her hand on Rin’s and pushed down gently, taking her own underwear off and then helped take off Rin’s underwear. They were both now completely naked and red as fire, but smiling at the other girl.

It was Rin who moved first kissing Hanayo on the lips lightly then started trailing kisses down her neck. The rice lover breathed out her name and her hands found Rin’s orange locks, wanting to have as much contact with her as possible. As Rin worked her way down she switched between kissing, licking and the occasional nip, enjoying all the different sounds coming from Hanayo.

When Rin finally came to her destination she slowly spread Hanayo’s legs further apart and gave her one last look, noticing how Hanayo suddenly turned a new shade of red. She smiled then leaned in to kiss the pink bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Hanayo squeaked out a moan at the new sensation and jerked slightly at the touch.

“Kiyo-chin, you make the cutest noises” Rin gave her cat like grin, pure enjoyment in her eyes. Before Hanayo could stammer out anything she was moaning again as Rin’s tongue found her entrance and was licking up it slowly. Her tongue took its time as the neko idol went up and down before making her way inside. She lapped up at the juices, purring at the taste and making note of how she always knew Hanayo was sweet, but she didn’t know she actually tasted that way. It was a rich sweetness, like honey.

“Rin-chan!” The brunette wiggled underneath her, moaning louder and louder as a strange sensation began to build in her core. She found herself moving with Rin’s tongue as the fingers in her orange hair tightened their grip the closer she got. Rin licked up to the little pink nub and started to suckle lightly as she slipped a finger into Hanayo’s warmth. This caused the girl beneath her to scream in pleasure and she felt nails dig into her scalp a little as she continued.

“Kiyo-chin…” Rin hummed her name then ran her tongue over the bundle of nerves in her mouth as her nimble fingers moved faster. The sounds coming from the rice lover were steadily getting louder until she let out a squeak of Rin’s name as she came for the first time. Hanayo’s body shook and her legs tightened around Rin as she rode out her orgasm and then just as quickly her whole body went limp, relaxing into the cool tiles of the floor.

Once she felt the grip on her loosen Rin crawled up Hanayo’s body till she was face to face with her and she kissed both her cheeks then planted a light kiss on her lips. Hanayo was panting a little, her face bright red and glowing from sweat, but she wore a smile.

“That felt amazing Rin-chan…”

“Really? You liked that?” Her eyes were wide like a kitten about to get a treat, her excitement obvious.

“Yes…” Hanayo cupped her face, smiling at her “Now…let me make you feel good”

“O-Oh! You don’t have to do that Kiyo-chin!” Suddenly the orange haired girl felt nervous and was sweating bullets, even as her happiness was overwhelming her system. She was able to make Hanayo feel good and she wanted to do things with her, that was enough to make her unbelievably happy.

“Rin-chan” Her name rolled off Hanayo’s tongue easily as she pulled her into a sweet kiss, hands cupping her face. Without a second thought the neko idol kissed back, placing her hands on Hanayo’s waist and pulling her closer. When they pulled apart the brunette kissed her cheek then down her neck whispering “I want you to feel good too…”

“O-Okay…” she breathed, biting her bottom lip to keep back a moan as soft lips trailed over her neck. Rin could feel the smile against her skin and it sent goosebumps up her back, a purr escaping her throat at how glad she was to be here right now with Hanayo. They rolled carefully, changing their positions so Hanayo was now over top of Rin.

The rice lover gently grasped Rin’s chest in her hands, massaging the flesh as she watched for her lover’s reaction. Rin mewled in pleasure and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, even as she lifted herself towards her hands. Hanayo smiled, gliding her hands over her soft skin and feeling as her nipples hardened at her touch. She dipped down to scatter kisses across Rin’s collarbones then licked lightly down to her right nipple.

“K-Kiyo-chin…” she jerked a little with a gasp as Hanayo’s wet tongue made contact with her increasingly sensitive flesh. The neko idol moaned as her fingers slid into the rice lover’s fluffy brown locks, her eyes fluttering shut. While suckling lightly on her nipple Hanayo’s teeth grazed Rin’s skin and she noted how this caused her love to gasp and moan. As she smiled and moved to kiss Rin again, running her free hand down her side.

“I love you, Rin-chan” she pecked her cheek.

“I love you, too, Kiyo-ah!” Rin shivered in surprise as she felt a finger run along her entrance. The wandering digit slowly moved along her again and Hanayo smiled, loving the sounds coming from her.

“You’re too adorable sometimes Rin-chan…” she kissed her, licking her lips lightly. A sense of pure enjoyment rushed through Hanayo’s body at knowing that she was making her lover feel good. Her heart had been pounding with worry at messing up, but the fact that she was causing Rin to make such cute faces and noises made her happy beyond all belief.

They shared another kiss, it was deep and passionate as they intertwined their tongues and Rin wrapped her arms around Hanayo. As they continued to kiss Rin moaned into it, feeling a finger slowly slip inside her. Hanayo felt her cheeks heat up, she could feel all of Rin’s warmth around her finger and how wet she was and it all made her head fuzzy. She started moving her hand, moving her digit in and out slowly while pulling back to look at Rin.

The orange haired girl was blushing once more, if either of them had ever stopped, letting out quiet moans and whispers of Hanayo’s name. This made Hanayo happy and she also felt herself wanting to hear her voice more. She moved down to suckle her breast again, continuing to move her finger as she steadily increased her speed. Moans began coming out of Rin louder and her hips started to move in rhythm with the brunette. Hanayo slipped a second finger inside her and continued in their tempo as she felt Rin tighten around her digits.

“Kiyo-chin…” her name came out a purr and it sent shockwave through the brunette’s system. “Can…can you go faster?” Rin looked at her, panting a bit with an embarrassed expression.

“Of course,” Hanayo smiled, all too happy to oblige and make her love feel even better.

At this she reached up to press their lips together again, Hanayo nibbled on Rin’s bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan. She smiled at this as she increased her pace, moving her fingers faster and watched as Rin’s eye shut again; another moan being muffled by their kiss.

The brunette kissed down her neck, nipping lightly as she made her way back to her chest. Rin let out light gasps and moans, becoming increasingly flushed as a growing sensation spread all throughout her body. Her hips rocked in time with the delicate fingers working their magic on her, making Hanayo’s name flow out of her mouth over and over. Looking up at her lover Hanayo pulled one nipple into her mouth, suckling on it lightly then pulling a little as she continued before nibbling on the sensitive pink flesh.

“Kiyo-chin!” Rin squeaked a bit in surprise, but as Hanayo did it again she let out a loud moan. The rice lover hummed happily at the reaction she received and moved to do the same to her other breast, loving how Rin raised up to get closer to her. She moved her weight just a little so that she could reach her other hand down to Rin’s core and rub the little bundle of nerves above her entrance.

In doing so she heard Rin let out her loudest moan yet, her head tilting back in the process and her legs tried to squeeze shut only trapping Hanayo where she was lying on top of her. Hanayo’s fingers moved in circles around her pink nub and she peppered kisses all over her chest. One of Rin’s hands tangled in her hair and the other grabbed one of her shoulders as she moved as best as she could in time with Hanayo.

“You’re beautiful, Rin-chan” Hanayo smiled, kissing her cheek before Rin let out another loud moan.

“K-Kiyo-chin…I think…I’m gonna…” She bit her lip as another moan jumped from her throat.

“Go ahead…” The brunette lightly bit down on her neck, encouraging her cat like love as her fingers moved faster. She felt Rin’s body started to shake and she wrapped legs tightly around Hanayo, moving in time with her fingers. A scream of Hanayo’s name echoed in the room as Rin came crashing over the edge in a violent wave of shivers that washed over her like a cold rush. When Rin started to come down she loosened her grip on the brunette and let her body relax into the floor beneath her.

“Rin-chan,” Hanayo smiled, kissing her cheek as she gently pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around the other idol “I love you.”

“I love you too, nya” Rin beamed as she quickly caught her breath and kissed her forehead. They just laid there for a few minutes, enjoying being in each other’s arms and the feeling of contentment that seemed to wash over them. “So, Kiyo-chin…does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” the question seemed silly to ask, but Rin felt like she still needed to ask it.

“Of course, and you’ll be mine, right?”

“Absolutely, nya!”

“Then its settled” Hanayo looked her in the eyes and a smile spread across both their faces as they shared another kiss.

“We should probably get dressed, nya” Rin scratched her cheek sheepishly.

“I suppose so,” she giggled, moving a strand of orange hair out of Rin’s eyes “before the others come back looking for us”

They both giggled at this and untangled themselves to search for their clothes and get dressed so that they could head home.

 

“Are you sure we should have just left those two?” Umi asked, looking around at her fellow Muse members. They were all currently sitting at the restaurant they often stopped at to plan their idol endeavors.

“I’m sure their fine” Eli reassured her before taking a drink of her soda.

“How can you be so sure?” Nico looked at the blonde skeptically “We probably should have just stayed to make them talk about whatever it is that’s bothering them. It does affect all of Muse after all.”

“I tried talking with both of them and they said they were fine. Clearly they need to work it out with each other” Maki budded in while twirling a strand of her red locks.

“An I’m saying you can’t guarantee that they will work it out just because their alone” The tiny idol glared at the red head.

“Ah, but I can Niccochi!” Nozomi piped up with her signature all-knowing grin.

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Because the cards told me!” She put her hands on her hips triumphantly as if there was no questioning her answer and that was understood.

“Well, Nozomi’s card have never been wrong,” Umi weighed in her thoughts on the matter.

“True, but what kind of fortune predicts that?” Nico took a sip of her drink.

“Well in this case I thought it would be fine based on the love fortune I did” Nozomi looked thoughtful, tapping her chin with her index finger. At this Umi and a few others spit out their drink and stared at her.

“Why were you doing a love fortune?” Eli asked, being the only one to not be in shock.

“I dunno, I do things like that from time to time for no reason. This one was well timed though, I think” She grinned, picking up one of her fries.

“You just up and do random fortunes like that?!” Nico had an expression of disbelief on her face. Although she really shouldn’t be surprised, this was Nozomi they were talking about and she was always up to something.

“Sure, and I got something very interesting when I did one for you Niccochi!” the purple haired idol’s voice was sweet as syrup and dripped with mischief. “Would you like to know?”

“No!” she slammed her hands down on the table, face flushed beet red.

“So, tell the rest of us” Maki smirked at the shorter girl when she glared at her.

“Interesting that you would want to know Maki-chan” Nozomi turned to the first year.

“Not really…” she looked a little taken a back, a pink tint started to go across her face.

“Yes, it is! You’ll find that your love will work out well”

“What are you talking about?” Nico demanded to know, looking between the red head and Nozomi.

“Maki’s fortune, of course” she grinned, getting up from her seat.

“And what’s her fortune?”

“That’s for me to know and Niccochi to not find out!” she gave a wink to the first year and took off running.

“Nozomi! Get back here!” The tiny idol took off after her in a hurry.

“How accurate are Nozomi’s predictions?” Maki turned to Eli, ignoring the racket the two third years were causing.

“Well, let’s just say they are the reason we’re together now” the blonde smiled warmly. As the rest of Muse watched the chaos unfold inside the restaurant, Maki’s eyes only followed the raven haired third year.

“Interesting…” The pianist smirked, wondering if things worked out for her fellow first years and if they did what it could mean for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, see you next time! X3


End file.
